moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of food merchandise
To promote Moshi Monsters as a brand, many edible real-life food and drink products have been created by several different companies. These products include the gummies range, bacon flavour potato snacks, Moshlings Magic Water and Magic Choc. *Category:Merchandise Food *Furi_Pez_Dispenser *Moshi_Pez_Dispenser *Moshi_Monsters_Ice_Lollies *Moshi_Monsters_Candy_Spray_Egg *Easter_Products Fruity Yummy Gummies Moshi Monsters Fruity Yummy Gummies are fruit flavoured gummies in the shape of various Moshlings, made by Bazooka Candy Brands. Smaller 45g packs were released in late 2011, and sold in the United Kingdom, Ireland, United States, Australia and in The Philippines. In the United Kingdom, they sold for a trial price of 50p that was later increased to 60p. In April 2012, larger 120g packs were released for £1. Sample packets were released with several issues of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. As well as including fruit-flavoured fruit gummy sweets, packs also include 'fluffy' marshmallow sweets too. All sweets contain 25% real fruit juice and are free from artificial colours and flavours. Fluffies Foamy Gummies Moshi Monsters Fluffy Foamy Gummies are marshmallow sweets in the shape of the Fluffies Moshlings, made by Bazooka Candy Brands. These sweets came about after the popularity of the original Fruity Yummy Gummies, specifically the rarer marshmallow sweets. Smaller 45g packs and larger 120g packs were both released at the same time, costing 50p and £1, respectively. The different flavours are: strawberry (pink); bubblegum (white); cola (brown); raspberry (dark pink); orange (orange) and lemon (yellow). All sweets contain 25% real fruit juice and are free from artificial colours and flavours, just as the original sweets were. Sour Gummies Moshi Monsters Sour Gummies are sour-tasting sweets in the shape of various Moshlings, made by Bazooka Candy Brands. These sweets are based on the original Fruity Yummy Gummies, but taste sour and have a rougher texture. Smaller 45g packs and larger 120g packs were both released at the same time, costing 50p and £1, respectively. The different flavours are: strawberry (pink); bubblegum (white); cola (brown); raspberry (dark pink); orange (orange) and lemon (yellow). All sweets contain 25% real fruit juice and are free from artificial colours and flavours, just as the original sweets were. Bacon Flavour Potato Snacks Moshi Monsters Bacon Flavour Potato Snacks are bacon flavoured potato crisps/chips, shaped like the letter M from the Moshi Monsters logo. They were sold at numerous supermarkets in Ireland, but only stocked in B&M Bargains in the United Kingdom. The potato snacks themsevles contain barley, gluten, wheat, milk and possibly mustard and soybeans. They are also suitable for vegetarians. Moshlings Magic Water Moshlings Magic Water is a brand of children's flavoured vitamin water, produced by The Gourmet Water Company. They were sold in 250ml bottles and were only available in the United Kingdom, predominantly in Greggs bakery stores. Multipacks of four either Angel or Prof. Purplex flavours were sold across various stores in the country. Four flavours of water were created: *Banana Surprise (Chop Chop/yellow themed) *Toffee Apple Delight (Scrumpy/green themed) *Strawberry & Raspberry Rainbow (Angel/pink themed) *Blackcurrant Burst (Prof. Purplex/purple themed) The drinks are sweetened by natural sources, include 100% of the recommended daily allowance of Vitamin C, have no artificial colours or sweetners and include Vitamin B6, B12 and Zinc. Moshi Monsters Magic Choc Moshi Monsters Magic Choc is edible chocolate that can additionally be shaped and moulded to create chocolate Moshi Monsters characters. Each pack contains instructions/ideas for making characters - both Moshlings and Monters can be made, with monsters typically only appearing in the larger boxes. Packs also include an anti-bacterial wipe for hygiene purpouses. The smaller pack typically makes four models whereas the larger pack typically makes nine. In 2013, Smyths Toys superstores held a Moshi Monsters Magic Choc tour. The packs contain 50/115g of milk chocolate, 75/35g of white chocolate and 35/15g of dark chocolate. All chocolate is 100% belgian chocolate, free from artificial colours and flavours as well as added preservatives. The magic chocolate is also suitable for vegitarians and not suitable for children under 3 years of age. Brand Takeovers *Frubes bla *Typhoo Tea bla Gallery Bazooka Fruity Yummy Gummies.png|Fruity Yummy Gummies Bazooka Fruity Yummy Gummies large pack.png Bazooka Fruity Yummy Gummies box.png Fluffies Foamy Gummies.png|Fluffies Foamy Gummies Fluffies Foamy Gummies 2.png Bazooka Fluffies Foamy Gummies box.png Sour Gummies 1.jpg|Sour Gummies Sour Gummies 2.jpg Sour Gummies 3.jpg Crisps 1.jpg|Bacon Flavour Potato Snacks - multipack Crisps 2.jpg Moshi Crisps Orange colour Edition.png|unused packaging Moshlings magic water angle 4 pack.jpg|Moshlings Magic Water multipack Moshi Monsters Magic Choc - Better Image.png|Magic Choc Smyths Moshi Monsters Magic Choc Tour 2013.png Category:Merchandise